Waking Up
by Yukari Hiwada
Summary: Before continuing, I stared at his peaceful face. Blond bangs shadowing his forehead, pale lips slightly parted; then what I saw made my eyes widen and brought me to tears immediately. \\ SatoShion. Spoilers for the end of Higurashi Kai.


**A/N: Spoilers for Higurashi Kai .. If you haven't completed watching the anime, you'll not understand.** This is based after the Festival Accompanying chapter (the last arc). The italicized below are the English translation for the song _Yours - Thanks_ which tells the relationship of Satoshi and Shion after the series. Please don't skip the the italicized or else the story is not complete. **Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**

**JULY 1893  
AFTER WATANAGASHI FESTIVAL**

After everything was peaceful, Dr. Irie's clinic was renovated but still kept Satoshi-kun in a secure room. I was the only one who knew Satoshi-kun's room. Of course the group knew, except Satoko, he was in the clinic but Dr. Irie did not allow them to go for there is a possibility that Satoko would know. I was very grateful to Dr. Irie because he is letting me visit Satoshi-kun, even though just outside the room.

My shift in Angel-Mort was usually after school but for _him_, I kindly requested the manager (whom I knew) to move my shift 2 hours later. I was very thankful to him that he accepted my request.

Since then, after school, my first destination is always the clinic. I would stay there for two hours, telling Satoshi-kun the day's events and staring at his serene face, reminiscing.

Even though there is a glass that separates me from him, I knew he was there; working hard to go back to reality.

Dr. Irie's research for the cure to the Hinamizawa syndrome was also continued after the renovation.

**JANUARY 1985**

It's been one year and a half since I knew Satoshi-kun's whereabouts and the continuation for the cure to the syndrome.

The research for the cure… was successful. It was tested and proven to be effective. It also gave an excellent improvement to Satoshi-kun's health. Dr. Irie said that his full recovery will be now depending on Satoshi-kun's will. Dr. Irie has also permitted me to go inside Satoshi-kun's room. Since his severe paranoia has been cured, the belts that were wrapped on his wrists and ankles were removed.

Since then, I always read him books, and tell him about the day's events. I knew he could hear me and is doing his best to recover.

With that, two years passed.

_Time flows by so fast  
Two years' time has passed since then  
I'm two years older, too  
But you're still sleeping_

_With a peaceful face, you're still quietly sleeping now  
It's not that waiting is tough  
But I'm just a little lonely  
Won't you wake up faster?_

_I want to hear your voice  
Your voice that is overflowing with kindness and pleasant to my ears  
I want to see your smiling face  
Your kind and warm smiling face that can look happy_

**JULY 1985**

I came early in the morning in the clinic, bringing a new book for him. It was a weekend which means that I can spend the whole day with him. I was excited to read another book for him.

I entered the room softly. Smiling, I sat down on the chair next to his bed and presented the new book I had borrowed in the library for him. I read the summary to him first before going to the first chapter.

_From the window, the good-feeling morning sun shines in  
Waiting for your awakening  
I'm telling you about the daily events like always_

Before continuing, I stared at his peaceful face. Blond bangs shadowing his forehead, pale lips slightly parted; then what I saw made my eyes widen and brought me to tears immediately.

_Your eyelids suddenly move  
I watch you, forgetting to even breathe  
Your eyes are slowly opening  
And you wake up_

_If it's a dream, then please don't let me wake up; my overflowing feelings  
Spilled and fell together with my tears  
Even if it's a dream, let it be like this; I don't want to be separated  
From the happiness that finally visited anymore_

Soft eyes looked at me; the eyes that I missed so much. My tears are overflowing and I can't stop them. They were tears of joy and relief.

A warm smile painted his mouth. The smile that made me warm inside. The smile that made me forget everything at that time.

I forgot the book.

I forgot to call Dr. Irie.

I forgot to speak.

_At last, this day has come; there were days when I felt that  
The time during which I'd been waiting was very long  
Now, at this moment, everything  
Has passed away into a memory of the distant past_

He raised his hand slowly. I expected him to touch my hand but his hand rose higher than expected. Then, I realized what he was going to do.

I bowed my head for his reach and the thing I missed the most was what he did.

He patted my head… softly, slowly.

"Shion…"

He said warmly with the voice that I missed so much.

"Satoshi-kun… Satoshi-kun… Satoshi-kun…"

I whispered his name over and over again. Finally regaining my voice, though shaky, I smiled my best smile and clutched his cold hand.

"_Good morning. And… Welcome back!"_

"I'm back…"

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** I was crying when I wrote this. This is also the first fanfic I wrote in my whole life. So, did I do good? I know its short (and full of plot holes) but... still. Constructive criticism is kindly accepted. Satoshi and Shion deserves more fics, ne ? Please review.

- yukari-chan ..


End file.
